bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
JJ Bird
Joe-John Daniel "JJ" Bird is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Boxer JJ moved to London five years ago on the advice of his trainer to further his career. He found the city lonely at first but has now settled in and really enjoys being down south. Boxing takes up his whole day everyday. He runs in the morning, trains in the afternoon and works in a bar in the evening. He still likes to have a drink though. He knows he's good-looking and admits to being quite vain so it's lucky he's going to be surrounded by mirrors. Describing himself as competitive, JJ is here to win – it's first or nothing for this sporty lad. He admits that he's a compulsive liar, and says he tells small lies when he has no need to and just embellishes stories. He also says he can never keep a secret. JJ sleep talks and engages in conversation with his eyes open while he's still asleep! He would hate to sleep on the floor as he likes a nice comfy bed. Confessing that he has no interest in politics, our Boxer says he tries to avoid wannabe MPs and religious people. Despite being brought up Catholic, he doesn't have any strong beliefs as he doesn't believe religion helps. He admits that he does pray when he wants something though. JJ hates people that leave or threaten to leave once inside the Big Brother House. He wants to see how he will cope living with a group of people and how he deals with hunger! It would also be amazing to win as the money would help with his career. Oh, and he's scared of potatoes... Big Brother 11 On Day 62, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, JJ was nominated for eviction. The following day, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; this meant that he faced the public vote against Dave, Jo and Sam. On Day 66, he survived the public vote and Jo was evicted from the House. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, JJ survived the eviction. He left the House on Day 77 in 4th place, with 4.5% of the five-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother JJ appeared in the three part documentary following Josie Gibson and John James Parton in the show named There's Something About Josie, airing for 3 weeks on Channel 5 in May 2011. On March 9, 2012 Bird made his return to the ring with Spencer Oliver in his corner. Despite fighting a fighter who had lost his first twelve fights, Bird was outclassed by his opponent and lost by referees decision after 4 rounds. It has been suggested by people in the game that Bird should consider moving into selling male cosmetics that he appears to wear in pictures featured on his website. Gallery JJ5.jpg|JJ's pre-show publicity photo JJ2.jpg|JJ, Laura and Jo enter the Big Brother 11 House JJ6.jpg|JJ exercises in the Big Brother 11 garden JJ4.jpg|JJ sitting in the Big Brother 11 garden JJ1.jpg|JJ after getting his haircut in Big Brother 11 JJ3.jpg|JJ is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *JJ was the last remaining "new" housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *In Big Brother 11, JJ received less nominations than any other finalist. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Finalist